


Miraculous Ladybug: Rise of the Empress

by RandomlySane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Angst, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I suck at tagging, Lila doesn't end up so good, Lila salt, No one ends up so good, Other, Salt, cliff hanger, this is a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: Once upon a time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was able to chase off Hawkmoth in the bathroom with only a few encouraging words that she can get through this.She could probably do that now.It’s just that she doesn’t want to.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 320





	Miraculous Ladybug: Rise of the Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miner249er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miner249er/gifts).



* * *

_ Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived in a small town. _

_ Despite being a child, he carried himself with a maturity that many people would often mistake him for the son of a noble. _

_ But… _

_ Because of that, the boy did not play with many children. _

_ Still, he was kind and even though he doesn’t smile, he always helps out the people in the town. _

_ So, he is dearly loved.  _

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a star student, daughter of two lovely parents who love to bake, an aspiring designer, and the class president.

She is Ladybug.

Though, when it comes to coming to class earlier than usual, the girl is often clumsy.

Alya shot her friend, Marinette who was rushing into class, a smile before snorting as Marinette almost fell, catching her before she could hit the ground. “Girl, I’m glad that you are trying to get to class early, but you should be more careful! What if you get hurt? What would I do without my bestie?”

Marinette blushed in embarrassment as the rest of the class laughed and agreed with her best friend, “Alya! I promise to be more careful, just let me go-”

Lila sighed, cutting into their conversation, “Oh, Marinette! You should have been more careful!” Concern on her face as she asked, “What if you accidentally hurt Alya because of your clumsiness?”

“What are you talking about? How would I have hurt-”

Alya huffed, “You shouldn’t worry, Lila! I’m stronger than I look, you know?”

The Italian girl gave a saccharine sweet smile and Marinette knows she lies when the girl says, “I’m just worried you know?”

Above, Max fixed his glasses and looked down at the group of girls, “Statistics says that Marinette is clumsy 74% of the time when she is tired or distracted, the rest of the time she is usually the most focused. Though the possibility of her hurting anyone because of that is quite low since it never occurred before.” 

For a moment Lila frowned, before she went back to her cheery face, “You’re so amazing, Max! I’m just worried because there’s still a possibility.”

The class brightened. Glad that their friend is worried about them.

In the background, Marinette shrugged off Alya’s hold with a sheepish smile as she mumbles, “I wouldn’t have hurt anyone.”

_ Marinette is Ladybug. _

* * *

_ Unfortunately, like all stories, it does not end there. _

_ For the war had come to his country and he was chosen by his majesty himself to become a soldier. _

_ The king declared him the miracle soldier who will bring peace. _

_ For what reason was someone like him chosen?  _

_ He loved books and tea. Loves helping the old lady with her grocery. _

_ He did not love war. _

_ Nor did he love victory that came with loss. _

_ Why didn’t the king choose one of his trained knights? _

_ Why him? _

* * *

No one heard her mumble.

So when she watches Lila make eye contact with her and smiles, Marinette knows. 

She knows that her class has liars in it. She knows that she will always be one of them.

Liars spit at the truth and before, thirteen-year-old Marinette could have never justified a lie. Never could she have understood the reason for it. 

She hates liars with all her heart.

Then thirteen-year-old Marinette had changed.

Thirteen-year-old Marinette, daughter of a lovely couple of bakers, an aspiring designer, and someone who helped an old man cross the road because she is _far too_ _kind_.

Little Mari who could never say no when a person needs help even when she should.

Even if it means being a child that carries the burden of protecting all of Paris. Even if she has to win every battle or else someone else might get hurt. Even if she has to be more selfless to the point of self-destruction than before because she must be a hero.

Even if she has to  **_lie_ ** .

Marinette Dupain-cheng if far too kind to say no to someone in need.

So when Paris needed someone to save her, it wasn’t a choice. Not really. 

~~ ( A child should never have the choice to fight in a war. Especially one that is not their own .) ~~

* * *

  
  


_ Still, the boy left at the age of ten to join a war that was not his. _

* * *

  
  


Two years passed, and many things stay the same, and just as many things change.

Ladybug is still amazing.

But, now, she is the Guardian. 

No one in all the world would be able to do what she does. 

Everyone had always thought she is amazing. Nobody in all of Paris would have questioned it because it was so very clear.

Ladybug is kind. Whether battling impossible odds for the innocent or helping those who had become a victim, she is constantly making in an effort for other people. 

And Ladybug never asks anything in return. 

But her kindness isn’t her best traits, there is so much more to Ladybug. 

A natural leader, able to take charge in a crisis reacts accordingly, amazingly clever, and creative. Perfect at planning things, either for dealing with bad situations or creating good ones. There is no surprise she was the hero of Paris. 

Everyone stops and  _ listens  _ to her in awe when she speaks. 

All of Paris heard when she spoke against Hawkmoth, all of them heard when she encourages them and reassures them. 

No one can ever be like Ladybug.

Who could?

Ladybug looks down at her city from the top of the Eifel Tower. The city lights are as beautiful as it has always been and always will be.

“It’s a beautiful evening m’ lady.” Chat said as he performed an overdramatic backflip only he would do, “Though of course, it could never compare to you bugaboo.”

Ladybug chuckles, “Thank you, Chaton.”

“Are you alright?”

She is someone who is a symbol of hope. 

“...Why do you ask?”

Who could never be defeated by an akuma.

“...You’ve been different lately. Being the new Guardian and all the other things that are going can be hard. And, well, I just wanted you to know I could help whenever you need it.”

A hero that can overcome any obstacle.

“Thanks, Chat, but you don’t have to worry.” There’s a smile on her face when she says, “I’m Ladybug, after all!”

If she does not, then she would be no Ladybug. 

Chat grins, “Alrighty then. I trust you Ladybug, just letting you know that I’m always here for you.”

A part of her feels warm. Happy. 

But then her yoyo beeps, signaling that it was another akuma and the offer is no longer at the front of her mind. Instead, it’s baby that was akumatized too many times, it’s the fact that Hawkmoth is becoming more and more vicious.

What’s on her mind is the fact that Hawkmoth is getting stronger and she just  _ isn’t. _

Ladybug is the hero of Paris. 

She’ll have to get stronger. 

Finish the fights faster, leave no time for the enemy (victim) to make any openings.

There’s nothing but lies she can say when the reporters ask.

“It was for the sake of the victim. Chat Noir and I couldn’t stand seeing them being manipulated by Hawkmoth, so we ended it as fast as we could.”

Because Ladybug is selfless and couldn’t be anything that would contradict that.  
  


* * *

_ Three years in the war, he surpassed everyone’s expectations. _

_ The boy, given the name Ceres by the king, was known throughout the kingdom as the knight in black armor accompanied by victories and by the light spirit, Fae. _

_ He was the hero to his people. _

_ He wasn’t just a “Miracle Soldier,” said the people. _

_ The boy was their only hope. _

_ And they mustn’t lose their precious hope. _

* * *

  
  


Alya grinned at her phone, taking a picture of Marinette’s drooling face as she slept on top of her textbook. Sympathetically, Alya draped the jacket Marinette gave her on her back.

Posting the shot with the text, “ _ lol, this is what studying late at night does to you. Mari out cold _ .”

Kim’s phone dinged and he snickered, “Poor Marinette. She really does have lots of things going on in her life, huh? Maybe we should have a party to help relieve all the stress or something.”

Alya widened her eyes, trying to quietly yell(?) out an agreement, “You’re absolutely right! After everything she’s done for us, she deserves a break!”

Max nodded, “I do believe you are correct. According to my observations, the majority of the time, Marinette is either working or doing favors for us. I have yet to see her take a break.”

That was true. 

She stopped to think about it,  _ ‘When was the last time they saw Marinette take a moment for herself?’ _

The time when they went out for icecream? 

Nope, that doesn’t count. Adrien and Kagami got together and everything there just seemed to bring her down. At least there was Luka, but an akuma came half an hour later and everyone was forced split up.

(Later, Marinette came back soaking wet because she fell into the river.)

There was a time where they went to the park to hang out.

Wait-  _ No.  _ Adrien had a photoshoot that day, and then Marinette was  _ somehow _ roped into babysitting her siblings  _ and  _ being an errand mule for the shoot. 

Honestly, that’s just unlucky.

Surely, she rests doing lunch-  _ Nevermind,  _ Marinette is usually doing school work, trying to study, or her designs. 

Alya grinned, “We should totally have a party!”

The rest of the class nodded, but before any of them could get into a heated discussion. The teacher came in followed by Adrien who just came back from his photoshoot.

Before she can send a text to the entire class about the plan, including Adrien and her best friend, Lila sent her text. 

_ Lila: hey alya! I heard about the plan and youre really a great friend huh? I think we should surprise both Adrien and Marinette with the party- what do you think? _

She furrowed her brow, that doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. But then there’s the fact that they’ll have to be working around both of their friends’ schedules that could change any minute. 

_ Lila: i mean if we tell marinette, she’ll most likely try to help out and stress herself some more. that includes adrien since he’s so kind. _

_ ‘It’ll be fun’ _ , Alya thinks, ‘ _ Marinette will definitely like it.’  _

The journalist nudges her best friend awake before the teacher could catch her sleeping.

* * *

_ Yet, some people didn’t like the fact the Black Knight shone so brightly. _

_ Didn’t like the fact that the princess was fond of Ceres and chose him to go into battle with him. _

_ Count Rhine loved the princess and loved the spotlight and could not accept that a child stole what he believed to be rightfully his. _

_ The Count, who is a trusted person of the people, started to strain the relationships of that light. _

_ He urged the light’s friends to make the light enjoy his childhood to the point it felt suffocating, and with the knowledge of all of the light’s burdens, the Count pressured him to live up to the expectations of the people. _

_ The friends who wanted to help only started their relationship to rot. _

* * *

Alya didn’t understand why Marinette was so  _ angry _ .

She expected annoyance, a bit of irritation, and surprise to the fact she called her to the party with the excuse of an emergency. Expecting that later, Marinette would laugh it off and start to relax for once.

[And that’s the problem of it all. They always  _ expect _ .]

But none of them expected the anger. 

Marinette was never  _ angry  _ to the point it made them want to curl up into themselves or to the point it made them feel shame.

Alya drew back at her glare, “W-We just wanted you to relax because you deserved it and thought it’ll be best if we surprised you!”

Marinette thought of what she would have done before. 

Before, when everything was great, when everything looked up, and when children still dreamt about their future, this party would have been an amazing gift. 

But that was two years ago when Marinette is adorned with the Ladybug earrings and nothing will stay the same.

Her mentor is alive but can't help ease the burden placed on her.

(Marinette still remembers his insistence on secrecy, and even though her heart and gut say to trust Chat; she simply can’t ignore the last guardian’s warning.)

Hawkmoth has the translated book and there is no clue to what she should do next.

(There’s the thought of running away. Of either choosing to be Marinette or to simply be Ladybug.)

Marinette does not dream about the future, she plans for it.   
  
Looking too much in the future that she forgets the things she must keep in the present.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would have thought this was an amazing party.

MDC must work and work for her future. 

The Guardian must make plans to put in place.

Ladybug must carry them out and protect.

So, when Marinette rushes over to the classroom, forgoing her work, her plans, and her mission, to help her friends who claim to absolutely need her there right away:

Only to see bright smiles, snacks, and them saying that “You need to take a break.”

When that happens and everyone seemed ignorant to what they had done then and when Lila, the only one besides Adrien to really truly notice that Marinette had left something important in a panic for  _ them,  _ smiles too sweetly saying-

“Shouldn’t you be happy? We all worked so hard for you.”

* * *

_ The Count was a horrible man. _

_ Using the Ceres’ friendship as a weapon against him. _

_ Only making the boy angrier at his friends when it became glaringly obvious that they could never understand what it means to be the only HOPE of the country they reside in. _

_ The Count, filled with an endless amount of unjustified hate, hoped that this would make the two parties will come to hate each other in the end.  _

* * *

(She remembers trying to talk to Alya the entire day so she can say that she’ll be busy later on, only to be avoided as her best friend talks to Lila while giving her side glances.  _ Marinette thinks that it’s the Liar’s old threat that finally came to be because all of her friends avoided her as well. _ )

(Only for Marinette to find that her friends wanted a surprise party that Marinette didn’t even want to go to.)

(Then she thinks back.)

(Remembers all the times when Lila smiles at her friends, claiming that Marinette is amazing. So very amazing that she should always have time to do something from them.)

(The times when they frowned at the thought, but with the fake frown she gave, they scrambled to agree with the liar.)

(Now she remembers when they never gave it any thought at all anymore.)

(But… There’s Adrien who always saved her from Lila’s schemes with a few well place words.)

(Adrien who can’t do anything because Lila is in cahoots with his father and who looks so uncomfortable with that Liar’s arm clinging on him. Obviously, not one of their friends noticed. A part of her can’t believe it, but it is just a small part. Because Marinette remembers when they believed that a napkin could gouge out an eye.  _ That’s right, they believe what they want to believe. _ )

(They never do believe the right things because none of them ever bothered to look or to listen.)

When all of those things happen, Marinette is angry.

Because.  **_Somehow._ ** They managed to bother her on the day she’s so very close to figuring out a way to get a translated version of the book Gabriel had stored in his house.

…

_ Lila. _

There’s a small quirk of the corners of the lips from the person in front of her, and Marinette is so very tired and very done with everything.

A part of her mind reels back in horror knowing that maybe Lila had planned for this to happen, knowing how angry she would be. That tiny part of her thinks,  _ ‘Why am I even angry?’  _ She was never able to tell any of them she was busy, giving up at the end of the day and simply thinking they’ll be busy later on. Plus, they only wanted to help her.

Another part of her mind sneers and it snarls at the thought. Because why should she be happy? Throwing a party isn’t working  _ hard _ . Working hard is barely sleeping because your mind is on overdrive to figure out a solution for something that seems impossible. It’s surfing the internet ever night and trying to find any scrap of information about the Miraculous. It’s jumping between schoolwork, commissions, and being a hero while always being the best at it. Marinette’s mind sneers because they are wrong for lying to her and wrong for thinking she’ll be happy because of that.

The larger part of her mind wants them to actually try and understand so she tries to talk and hopes for the best.

But, when she opens her mouth to explain the wrongness, the anger comes out too.

* * *

_ It didn’t work as the Count expected, because even when Ceres became angrier- _

_ His friends did not get angry that the boy refused them, instead, they tried harder to connect with him.  _

* * *

Alya doesn’t defend herself, none of them do, when Marinette fires off the accusation about them being too irresponsible and not thinking about the fact that she might have been doing something important. It was all true, really, something that Alya knew that she and the class should have thought about. They  _ didn’t  _ think about it at the time and that was just the problem.

The problem is the fact that they that none of them knew anything about Marinette being busy today when she tried repeatedly to tell them, just as they did with a lot of things.

They  _ should  _ have.

They didn’t.

And isn’t that what matters?

How many akumas were created because someone just assumed and no one listened?

Lila sniffles and Alya’s heart sunk when she says, “M-Marinette! Stop yelling at Alya! She’s only trying to be a good friend- Why aren’t you happy? You’re supposed to be!”

~~ ( It doesn’t take long for the liar to realize her mistake, to realize she pushed too hard .) ~~

Adrien, who was watching the whole thing unfold with uncertainty, finally spoke up in an angry rant to defend his friend, “Lila, that isn’t how friendships work! If we had actually talked to Marinette- And that’s on us! But none of this would have happened if it weren’t for you!”

The sunshine boy who never truly got angry, looked hatefully at the liar, “Lila, all of this is your scheming! All you do is target Marinette, you got her expelled, lie about her, and make her life miserable.”

Lila flinched back, silently cursing the fact that he wasn’t playing the part as the teen with no backbone she met at the start. But she was above all else, an actress, keeping the facade of the crying girl being attacked.

The class was torn, who to believe and who to blame.

Lila Rossi was not one to lose control, so she began to speak-

Only to be cut off by Adrien again, listing all the things she said that was used to subtlely degrade Marinette, listing the lies she used to hurt and to use and the contradictions that came with it. Answering when someone asked a question to confirm, even going as far as to admit how long he knew she was lying.

_ Who to believe and who to blame? _

Lila saw red when Agreste finally stopped, looking down at his feet, “The lies weren’t even that smart-”

She snarls and practically  _ screams _ , “Agreste, you’re dead to me! Not SMART?! You idiots ate out of the palm of my hand like a starving, filthy MUTT!” The liar laughs out loud, mocking the idiots who believed her before, “You’ll regret ever turning against me, with some words from me to your father, you can kiss your precious school goodbye, Adrien!”

_ Who to believe and who to blame? _

The class, who finally noticed that their everyday ladybug was long gone, roared in retaliation.

The party was ruined before it ever began.

* * *

  
  


_ The evil schemes of Count Rhine were exposed by the princess, and the whole kingdom fell into disarray. Because their Black Knight had disappeared in anger because of the evil man’s schemes. _

_ They craved the Count’s head. _

_ But before they can get him, he had fled into the enemy kingdom with the promise to the other king that he’ll make the king’s wish come true. _

_ That he’ll finish Ceres the knight in black armor. _

* * *

Marinette left when Adrien said something she didn’t hear, avoiding her friends seemed better than letting her anger get the better of her and causing an akuma she’ll have to defeat with Chat Noir later. Plus, it wasn’t like she could really hear whatever Adrien was going to say, the loud ringing in Marinette’s ears echoes as she heard Lila’s words again and again. 

“ _ Shouldn’t you be happy? We all worked so hard for you.” _

She holds in her frustrated scream as she marched up the stairs to her room, both of her parents too busy to notice that she was ever gone in the first place. Her phone already ringing with constant texts-

_ A part of her is so very worried about her friends- _

_ Another, much bigger, part of her mind  _ **_snarls._ ** Marinette lets out a frustrated sigh, when did she start getting so angry?

“Marinette, they were only trying to help you…” Tikki started off, but it died when the little goddess saw her chosen barely holding in her tears. “Oh, Marinette…”

Tikki used this moment to question the old Guardian’s decision to put so much responsibility on this child. It was clear the Marinette Dupain-Cheng was one of the best Ladybugs she ever worked with, and will probably become the greatest as time goes on. 

But at what prince?

_ “Why aren’t you happy? You’re supposed to be!” _

Marinette is supposed to be  _ happy _ ? 

“Why does no one ever listen to me?!” Marinette yelled, throwing the pillow at the class picture. 

\---------

Lila hid inside the locker as the class ran by her, partially surprised at the fact there was no black butterfly going after any of the angry sheep or for  _ her.  _ It wasn’t fair! Why wasn’t Hawkmoth sending anything for her, she’s the best asset he has and he just lets this happen to  _ her?! _

Her mind screeches the name of the one who caused it all, it screeches it again and again:

**_MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!_ **

If that annoying little girl had just stayed out of the way like a good dog, then none of this would have happened! Adrien wouldn’t have gotten mad at  _ her  _ and would still be the perfect trophy in her life! If that wench just kept her mouth shut and played the script as she made it, everything would have been perfect.

_ “Lila Rossi, I can feel the anger-” _

Lila bursts out of the locker, glaring at the black butterfly that landed on her necklace, and she grins. 

“Finally! I was getting tired of waiting for you, Hawkmoth! Give me the power to get my revenge on Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I  _ will  _ get Ladybug’s and Chatnoir’s miraculous!”

_ “As you wish, Punisher.” _

“I see your names are still lacking, but I’ll forgive you. Just this once.”

\---------

Dressed from head to toe in what can only be assumed to be black militia uniform with a big red “PUNISHER” in the back, she laughed maliciously, grinning ear to ear as she glares at the person on the tablet that magically formed in front of her. 

She felt the energy flow through her, already being able to tell what type of gift Hawkmoht had given her and how to use it. The powers received could be only used on the people who had caused her harm, on the people who had to be punished. Punisher softly hums to herself in quiet contemplation, it’s not something she used to, but it’ll do.

This is, after all, not going to be a show but an execution.

The tablet floats in front of her, and despite the shame she felt because of so many people, only four people show up on it. 

The duo of heroes, her rebelling trophy, and  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  _

Punisher lets out an animalistic growl at the live feed showing Adrien and Marinette completely oblivious to the trouble they had caused her. Adrien was busy trying to calm down the rest of her sheep, all the while trying to explain why he never said he knew of her lying. 

_ HA!  _ Punisher lets out a vicious smirk and thinks,  _ it’s simply karma for going against me.  _

Turning her attention to the screen for both Chatnoir and Ladybug, Punisher lets out a disappointed sigh when it says “OFFLINE.” … A shame, but with the flick of her wrist, Punisher’s attention is diverted to the screen as it widens to Marinette Duapin-Cheng’s live feed. 

The scene makes her only hate Dupain-Cheng a little more than Ladybug.

Because what  _ right  _ does she have to be designing in peace after ruining  _ her _ ?

\---------

**“-your FAULT! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you have any** **_idea_ ** **what I had to go because of you!? The “everyday Ladybug,” but you ENJOY ruining me- DON’T YOU?! Always smiling like some kind of SAINT, doing everything in your power to keep your friends happy-”** Punisher snarled, fist glowing red as she raised it to attack,  **“-IT’SO DAMN ANNOYING!”**

“...You’re joking, right?” Marinette says, delicately, because if Lila was someone who got mad because her victim fighting back then obviously there’s a problem, “You honestly don’t believe the bull coming out of your mouth? Or don’t tell me you’re starting to believe your own lies?”

_ Delicately. _

But it’s been a very,  _ very  _ long time and it’s getting so very hard to keep being positive. It’s especially harder when her tormentor, the one who’s been making her life difficult from the beginning, is the one blaming her for something that Lila brought on herself.

So, Marinette forgets the fact that she has to be delicate because when have an akuma ever considered the same thing for Ladybug? Never, but the liar trespassing in her room is much worse.

Which is why it is considered fair game when Marinette quirks a smirk towards  _ Punisher,  _ and why it’s okay for her to gloat the liar into attacking recklessly for her to easily launch a counter-attack. Marinette dodged to the side, catching Lila’s outstretched arm before forcing it behind her back and slamming her face on the ground. 

Tikki dutifully hid somewhere out of reach and Marinette allowed herself to wonder where her parents are at, as she kept the akuma’s face pressed down on the floor. 

**“LET ME GO YOU BI-”**

“I don’t have time to deal with you right now, Lila, nor do I want to deal with your delusions-”

Punisher snarled, failing to get out of her hold even as she threw some random at her from the floor. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh to herself, knowing the only battle experience Lila ever had was being an akuma. Akumas which Marinette fought on a sporadical basis throughout the week, in and out of the mask.

**“...Delusions?”** Punisher grinned, how could Marinette scold her about  _ that _ ?  **“Oh…** **_Marinette,_ ** **you don’t know?”** Lila’s voice mocking and eerily distorted as her green eyes gleam from the corrupted magic. Marinette narrows her eyes at Lila as her smile only curled up into something more…  _ cruel.  _

Marinette says nothing as Lila waits for a response and Marinette couldn’t help but think again,  _ ‘Where are my parents?’ _

**“Poor,** **_poor_ ** **Marinette.”** Punisher singsonged,  **“Doesn’t realize the lies she believes. Still thinks that she’s the same old’ Marinette. When in reality, she’s just like** **_ME._ ** **”** There’s a small snort from her,  **“Well, almost. You know, since I’m better than you.”**

She wanted to laugh, Marinette was expecting something a bit more from-

**“We’re friend** **_less_ ** **. At least I know that, but you still convince yourself that they’re all still your friends. I mean, it’s obvious?** **_I_ ** **knew about the project you’ve been working on for the past few weeks and that today was the day you wanted to finish it. I knew about it for** **_weeks._ ** **Isn’t that telling?”**

Not even Adrien knew that and Marinette has been talking about it for a while now. 

**“They were all stuck into their own little worlds, all far too happy to use** **_US._ ** **Both of us are only seen as kind because they know they can use us for it. But,** **_obviously,_ ** **I was smart enough to use them instead of the other way around. ”**

“... _ Enough _ . Lila, where’s your akuma?” 

**“Pfth! You always never say no to them. Always agree to what they say because that’s what they want to hear. The only difference between me and you is that you never used that to your advantage.”**

“Lila,  _ where is it? _ ”

**“Marinette, there is a difference between me and you. Where I was the loved queen of the class where everyone listened to me, you were the servant that everyone loves. Both loved, but still very different.”**

“The  _ akuma. _ ”

**“Truly, I feel sorry to tell you that all the similarities you and I have end when it comes to my good traits. Marinette, people will flock around you for all the wrong reasons. No one will listen to you, but they will smile when you say what they want you to say. The moment you speak the truth, they will turn on you. Destined for a lifetime of servitude for the-”**

The pressure of Marinette’s hold pushes against the necklace, causing a tiny  _ crack  _ that Marinette wouldn’t notice. Too focused trying to contain her emotions and too angry to bring herself to begin to notice.

**“-** **_Everyday Ladybug. Too bad no one would listen to you.”_ **

* * *

_ The Count snuck up on Ceres who had run back to his old home and using the corrupted magic crystal he had received from the King- _

_ He tried to take his life. _

_ The Count failed. Miserably.  _

_ But the Count also prided himself with words, so he decided that his last ones before he was sent to prison to be the ones to cut deeper than any knife.  _

* * *

Marinette could only stare as the akuma detransformed, and she can only assume that the akuma came from the now broken necklace. Ignoring the low groan coming from under her, Marinette simply held down the person who failed at  _ punishing  _ her for the crime of karma acting up. 

She scoffs, “Hello, Lila, I must say it’s an inconvenient time for you to go around attacking people while collaborating with Hawkmoth because as one can see, I’m busy.”

The liar just lets out another groan.

“Really?” Marinette raised her brow. ( _ Getting angrier by the second. The words in her mind on repeat, constantly being confirmed to be true and constantly being questioned. And something is  _ **_wrong-_ ** _ She’s supposed to be doing something. She’ssupposedtobedoing _ **_something...but WHAT?)_ ** “You know, I didn’t hit you that hard, so I don’t see why you’re not responding.”

_ “It’s hard, isn’t it? Knowing that everything she said was right.” _

There’s an itching in the back of her mind, and she’s supposed to be doing something. Marinette sighs and picks herself up, deciding to ignore the immense headache and the unconscious Lila. Looking at the girl with surprised confusion, why was Lila even here in the first place?   
  


…

Oh. Marinette nearly forgot. 

_ Hawkmoth. _

The akuma was defeated and Ladybug needed to purify the butterfly. 

_ “It’s so very painful, but the whole thing just makes you angry doesn’t it? No one listens to you when you say your mind. They only get angry and only ask you to repeat what they want.” _

Where was Ladybug? 

_ “Poor child. Wouldn’t it feel better if you could finally do what you want? Isn’t it tiring to always be a good person? Letting people get away with things just to make them happy? What if you had the ability to get justice?” _

Marinette is Ladybug. 

But Ladybug isn’t here, because Ladybug  _ isn’t  _ Marinette. 

( _ Her head hurts and she doesn’t know  _ **_why._ ** _ Something is missing and her thoughts aren’t helping but telling her that she needs to stop doing what she’s been doing for the past months.  _ **_Tempting_ ** _ her to do something she shouldn’t.-) _

_ (Wait. That isn’t quite right.) _

_ (Ladybug and Marinette are one and the same.) _

_ (Unfortunately.) _

Why did Hawkmoth have to attack after school anyways? Marinette knew of his horrible timings, but this just took the cake. As if she didn’t have enough on her plate because of the stunt the class did. Now she’s going to have to do damage control to make sure that none of them become akumatized later. 

They should’ve  _ asked  _ first. If they had, then none of this would have happened. 

_ (No one ever asks. No one asked her if she wanted to be a hero before dropping the responsibility on her, before she realized that Marinette will never accept the guilt of passing on the responsibility. If they did, then none of this would have happened.) _

_ (But it did.) _

_ “You feel justified in thinking that you should be able to be ‘you,’ and I could help you, little princess.” _

Oh.

So this is what people hear when they get akumatized by Hawkmoth. Marinette almost thought she was going mad from stress. 

Maybe it was from the fact that she’s under the influence of corrupted magic, perhaps it was from the fact that the person who’s been causing her all of…  **_this_ ** is the one talking to her, but-

_ “Just get me Ladybug’s and Chatnoir’s miraculous and I could help you,  _ **_Princess Justice._ ** _ ” _

“So… I just have to listen to you?”

“ _ Yes! And you can-” _

-it makes her laugh. The laughter is  _ mean  _ and isn’t something she should be doing because it doesn’t look  _ right _ . It doesn’t  **_feel_ ** right. But she laughs anyway. 

Marinette leaned against the wall, massaging her head because  _ the pounding won’t  _ **_stop_ ** as she laughed. Hawkmoth is right, for the first time in a long time, she is “ _ justified in thinking that Marinette should be able to be ‘Marinette.’”  _ Or, well, something along those lines. 

Now he was asking her to join forces.

But Hawkmoth never stopped to listen, did he?

Hawkmoth never listened when Ladybug asked if they could talk it out, when she gave him a chance, or when Marinette desperately needed a break from him.

“What makes you think I’ll listen to you?” 

_ “What…?” _

She laughs again because the utter surprise in his voice was  _ hilarious _ .

_ (Where was Tikki? Her parents? Was none of her friends calling her after what happened?) _

“I mean, you can't actually believe I’m going to be like an  _ emotional child  _ who’s so easily manipulated, right? Hawkmoth, you’re ninety percent of the reason why my life is so stressful.”

The supervillain spluttered out so many things that it made her laugh so more even though Marinette’s laugh was wrong. It’s confusing and for some reason, it’s getting harder to breathe through her laughs.  _ (The pounding won’t stop and it hurts, but it’ll be fine. It always is.) _

“You should be the one listening to me.”

Once upon a time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was able to chase off Hawkmoth in the bathroom with only a few encouraging words that she can get through this.

She could probably do that now.

It’s just that she doesn’t want to.

* * *

_ Those words affected him greatly and not realizing the corrupted magic stone was taking over, and as the enemy king tried so hard to use that magic to corrupt him to do his bidding: _

_ The Black Knight simply thought. _

_ “None of this would have happened if people actually listen to me.” _

_ ‘But who do the people listen to?’ _

_ The answer was so very simple. _

_ They listen to an emperor. _

* * *

The laughing died down, as it should have since the beginning because this isn’t a matter to be laughed at. Now, she’s just felt a bit number than usual.

“... You all should have listened.”

The principal listened to Lila when she sobbed her fake crocodile tears. Chloe always gets what she wants because people listened to her father. People listen to Ladybug but not Marinette.

“Yeah… But since when do people listen to me?”

Maybe she wasn’t thinking straight or perhaps she was, but her mind was already thinking about how things would be better if she did make people listen. Would it be wrong? Of course, it would be. But if it was done, and she made everything better than how it was now.

If it becomes better for everyone?

Then wouldn’t it be fine?

…

The thought didn’t make her feel disgusted… not even happy, but it would be better than now.

She sighs, standing up and grabbing onto the rapier on the side of her hip. It’ll be grueling work, might even take a while to put all of Paris under her rule.

_ ( ~~Rapier? Since when has that been there? Her body feels heavier, must be the new clothes…? That didn’t matter, it was more interesting to know where Marinette’s parents were at.)~~ _

~~_ (Not ‘her’ parents?) _ ~~

_ ‘Rule?’ _

She nodded to herself as she stepped over Lila, black boots clicking against the floor and cape flowing as she headed downstairs to where Marinette’s parents were at. Those two had always been supportive of their daughter. Surely, they would do the same for her.

She stopped when she reached the kitchen, already seeing them on the ground. A baking pan on the ground with a large dent in it, already telling her what happened.

_ ‘Assualt. Attempted murder. Collusion with terrorists. Slander. Mental Instability.’  _

She scoffed at the list.

As an empress, she would have to make sure to punish those who break the law. That was only natural. Clearly, those who attacked the newly appointed Duke and Duchess would be facing the consequence of death.

Not that it would have mattered. Lila would have died anyway, either way, her actions just called for a more extravagant execution. 

The brilliant red and silver lining of the rapier’s handle glowed, red swirling around her as the empress raised her weapon to wake her new helpers. Slamming down the blade into both of their hearts. 

Instantly, her subjects awakened, both adorning the clothes as one of her most trusted knights. She turned to the duke, Captain of the New Army, expressing her concern that there aren’t enough people for her to be called an empress.

Not enough soldiers for her to make people listen.

The duke jumps to the opportunity to help her, asking her what she wanted to do and the ruler simply smiles. “Be discreet if you can, but leave Marinette’s class alone- Well, preferably everyone who knew Marinette. It’ll be great to have some foreigners see what I’ve done before we make them civilians.”

The captain nodded, “And the heroes, Your Majesty?”

Heroes?

_ Heroes?! _

Holding back her laugh, trying to stay the dignified ruler as her lips curled into a grin, “I really wouldn’t worry about it. Chatnoir isn’t a problem.”

~~_ (She couldn’t understand the anger from the thought of the heroes. It’s not like there’s more than two. Ladybug is gone, unable to get any heroes to help Chatnoir. She thinks, ‘If they were still heroes, would they say that this isn’t what Marinette would do?’ Would they claim to know Marinette better than she does? She wonders if they would stop to listen, or maybe when they do, they’ll go against her like all the other times.)  _ ~~

~~_ (This makes her angry.) _ ~~

~~**_(Heroes who can’t even be friends.)_ ** ~~

“...Yes. None of them would ever cause a problem.”

It makes her question if she should give the duke a miraculous, but the idea is immediately in her head. The duke may have once been Marinette’s father, but he once wavered before, and it was in the face of Marinette’s tormentor. 

No. She will have it all. 

She’s the better option, after all.

“Duchess, I would like servents and butlers who would gladly serve my kingdom, make it fast. Then when both of you are done send thirty servants and ten knights to commence the execution of Lila Rossi at the Eiffel Tower. Have the rest of your remaining spread my reign.”

Both of her subjects bowed.

“Good. I’ll be rounding up some people as well.”

* * *

  
  


_ It’s all his fault. _

Adrien’s room is far too big to be empty. The air is heavy and the music echoes whenever he plays music. Before, his friends would come over whenever there’s a chance, but not anymore.

_ It’s all his fault. _

The room is a reminder of the fact that his only friend when he was a child was Chloe, it is a reminder of the fact that he spent his growing years being taught by tutors, and it reminds him of a fact that he forgot. The fact that Adrien never really knew things outside this room and reminds him how stupid his advice has been.

Reminds him how much he failed.

_ It’s all his fault. _

Why did sweet Marinette ever decide to listen to him? The question stings no more than the answer. She did it because she was his friend and trusted him. A whole lot of good that did both of them. 

Adrien stopped in his thoughts because  _ that was wrong.  _

It was good for  _ him,  _ but not for Marinette.

He didn’t deserve Nino trying to defend him, trying to explain to the others that he didn’t know better. He didn’t know any better, but since when was that a good excuse? His friends were too understanding, knowing that Adrien had tried his best.

He had tried to protect Marinette from Lila. Sold his soul to the liar so Marinette would be fine, he did exactly what Lila wanted, but Adrien never expected it to turn out like this. 

_ His fault. _

Adrien frowned, his fingers hovering over his phone as he tried thinking of another long apology to Marinette that he couldn’t bring himself to send. Just like the time, he was at a loss for words when trying to explain why Lila deserved a chance. 

He ignored the fact that he was immensely glad at the fact that Gorilla had come to pick him up so suddenly, making it possible for him to leave the mess he made. This only served to make his shoulders slump in guilt as he stared at the photo of Marinette smiling brightly into the camera.

What kind of hero is he? Ladybug would know what to do. She always know what to do. Unlike him, who’s supposed to be her partner.

_ His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault.  _

“Kid?”

He was Chatnoir, the other hero of Paris. He’s supposed to be protecting to people of Paris, but he couldn’t even protect Marinette. Now, everyone would leave him in a too big room that is too empty.

_ His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault.  _

“Adrien, it’s going to be okay. Breathe with me-”

_ His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault.  _

His mother left him. 

_ His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault. His fault.- _

There was a blast, so loud that glass shattered across the floor and the world shook. Red danced in the sky as if it were northern lights as black snow fell inside his room. It was early evening, but the sky was night and his ears were ringing. Plagg was shouting something, but Adrien couldn’t hear-

That’s right.

Adrien can think about it later.

With one small glance at the bright and smiling Marinette, Adrien called out his transformation. Ignoring the fact that Nathalie had just run in to check in on him as he used his staff to shoot him across the rooftops. 

_ Who was akumatized? _

The thought ran through his head as if it were a curse because it couldn’t be Marinette. It just  _ can’t  _ be her. Chatnoir stared down at the chaos being created below and he resisted the urge to vomit. If he didn’t know that this was the doing of an akuma, he would have been convinced that Paris was being invaded by another third world country. 

People, of all shapes and colors, were dressed in red and white armor, storming through the streets and slashing people down to make more of them. 

_ The city is massive. _

_ Perhaps, he was just small.  _

Thirty minutes later when he first ran out, probably longer, Adrien found out that the process of becoming another knight for the “Empress” was prolonged. Chat hated to remember that he had swung down to grab a civilian that was struck earlier when he saw it and he instantly came to rescue him.

The man was bleeding and he could smell the burnt flesh.

He ran as fast as he could to the nearest safe spot, a small studio where a family was hiding in. The family consisted of a mother, a child, and a baby, but they were kind enough to help. 

_ “The akuma-” Chatnoir starts off, “D-Do you know who it is?”  _

_ (The faces of his friends turned ugly, all of them wondering how could they have let this happen. How could they let Marinette-) _

_ The woman, Lily, shook her head as she wrapped up the wound of the man. Redredredred- “No, the attack began an hour ago. I-It wasn’t as intense as now because there was such a low number but-” _

_ DANGER _

_ All of a sudden there was no longer an injured man, but a mindless monster that had killed another person with the swing of his sword. Chat screamed- _

_ The children cried and cried- _

Somewhere on a random Parisian roof, Adrien vomited.

He had been slow, far too slow compared to the speed of the monster that was created. In a blind rage, he had done a cataclysm on the man turned monster. 

Adrien turned to Plagg, “...Ladybug will fix this, right? She  _ has  _ to fix this.”

But Plagg was sick. The small god couldn’t answer his question and Adrien was alone. So, he calls again, “Plagg…?”

Green eyes snapped open, “Kid… You need to save Ladybug. I-I don’t know what happened, b-but she needs your help.”

_ But he needs ladybug.  _

“It’ll be fine, Adrien. You’ll do good, I believe in you. Now, call out the transformation.”

He wants to cry, and Adrien knows that he probably is already crying. He wants to go back to the times where everyone was happy, where everything would be okay. He wants his  _ mom  _ back and he wants his friends.

But-

Chatnoir is the hero of Paris even if Ladybug couldn’t help him. That was what he was chosen to do. It’s what he’s supposed to do. 

Heroes always battle the impossible. 

~~ ( _ He just turned fourteen. _ _ )  _ ~~

Adrien pushed through the pain and the migraine that came with the transformation, running towards the former location Eiffel Tower. It was no longer the tourist hotspot he knew of, instead, the tower was replaced by a humongous skyscraper.

He ignores the sense of dread when he saw several flying ships launch off it, the fact that the neon red lights reminded him of someone, and he ignores the people of Paris calling out for help.

_ How can an akuma be so cruel? _

He outstretches the baton, practically flying to the top of the skyscraper. When one of the flying ships came far too closed, Chat had simply flipped and slammed the baton down as hard as his magic allows him, crushing it. 

Then he ran again.

Up. Up. Up to the top.

Where the akuma is at.

(When he was thirteen, things like magic never existed. It was only a fantasy that came from the countless anime he watched. He always imagined himself the hero. The hero that could always save the day.)

(His name is Adrien Agreste.)

(And Adrien Agreste is still just a boy.)

_ Ladybug would be able to fix everything. Her Miraculous Cure will fix his mistakes. Ladybug is probably still fighting against the akuma and- _

Marinette.

At the very top of the tower, was a throne made from gold, and scenery from a fairytale. Trees surrounded the place, but the leaves were far too red, and the trunks far too dark. 

Marinette.

Adrien didn’t notice it at first, the large screens being formed across the city. But it became obvious that their encounter, their future battle is being streamed live everywhere. The akuma watches him with cold calculating eyes and with a smile, waiting for a reaction to his class being imprisoned onto chairs as an audience.

His classmates were frozen in fear and their mouths were stitched shut and their heads were forced to watch the throne and the person hanging above it.

_ Marinette  _ did this?

Adrien threw up.

Marinette snickered.

“You’re  _ really  _ late. I know that the heroes are usually alerted by the Ladyblog, but even though I took that away from you, I expected you to faster.” Marinette shrugged, relaxing into her throne, and Adrien couldn’t tell what she was thinking with the white mask covering her face. She gestured above her, “The execution has already been done and over with for a while now.”

He feels sick looking at the mangled hanging body of Lila.

Adrien smashed the bile coming up back down and shouted, “MARINETTE! H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!”

He was scared, not angry. Because fear always came first to him before anything else.

Marinette stopped, smiled, and then hummed. She snapped her fingers as an order for one of the guards to shoot at the rope so Lila could fall.

Chat moved to catch the body, but he was so very far away and Marinette was just below her. The rapier was leaning on the side of her throne when she reached for it, holding it up in time for it to slice into the body.

Lila simply turned to ash.

_ He couldn’t move. _

The ash fell onto her and Marinette groaned in disgust, shaking her head to get the remains of Lila out of her hair.

Then he saw it, red earrings with spots on them. 

Chat stared even when Marinette barked an order for someone to spray an air freshener. 

_ “Kid… You need to save Ladybug. I-I don’t know what happened, b-but she needs your help.” _

On the platform was his friends being forced onto chairs to watch this monstrosity. On the throne is Marinette Dupain-Cheng wearing the earings of Ladybug, who is causing chaos and harm-

“ _ Ladybug _ ?”

Marinette froze, before smirking, casually pulling off the mask that all of Hawkmoth’s minions wear. As if the mask they wear when wielding magic can just come off so easily. As if it were stage prop. 

As if were simply Marinette behind the mask. 

Blue eyes look back at him and Marinette is nothing but amused, “ **Ladybug is dead.** ”

His Lady is gone.

_ His fault.  _

Adrien’s voice is almost gone, but he stutters out a feeble protest. What is Chatnoir without Ladybug? What is Paris without Ladybug? Sol the obvious conclusion, is that she’s lying. 

_ She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying. She’s lying.  _

Marinette looks at him kindly, and for a split second, his friend is back. Maybe she’s remembering the times when he visited her on the roof to cheer her up, the times with her friends, or how good she was.

But, she sneers, “Poor kitty, lost without your Lady?” 

He wants to fight back, make everything better, but he  _ can’t  _ move. His legs are trapped in some type of glue and Adrien refuses to let it end like this.

So, he roars and activates cataclysm, slamming it down onto the glue and runs towards the smiling Empress. He aims his baton at the light hanging above her that is used to light the throne-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng laughs, “ **You know, Adrien. This isn’t even the second time we danced.** ”

The rapier is in her hand, and when she swings it to the side, Adrien glances a glimpse of a bracelet shaped like a snake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts?


End file.
